Old Enemies
by AngryBandit59
Summary: X must battle the upgraded Robot Masters and the mysterious Doctor who reconstructed them.


X leaned back in the park bench, throwing more crumbs to the pigeons in front of him. He was always fascinated with organic life, especially animals. He had dematerialized his armor and wore synthetic clothing so he could blend in with the humans.

He was practically a celebrity among both humans and reploids, and he wasn't one that enjoyed to much attention.

He wore a blue shirt with jeans and black sneakers, nothing much. And without his trademark helmet, his chestnut brown hair spilled out to his mid-ear.

To X's surprise, their was a sudden light shaking of the earth, startling the birds and making them fly away. He turned to see two reploids approaching him.

One was a large, burly one about the same size of his old enemy, Flame Mammoth. He had a black torso with yellow arms and legs that were equipped with red and green bracers. He had a head that looked like a met with an oversized, yellow jaw. The ground seemed to shake with his every step.

The second reploid had orange armor and white limbs. He had a giant pair of shears on his orange helmet, sharp as his piercing eyes.

They stared at X and whispered something to each other. X shrunk back into the bench, "Err... Can I help you guys?"

The large reploid answered by throwing a fist at X, who jumped off the bench just before he smashed it into tiny splinters.

X landed behind the two reploids and before he could question them, the orange one spun around and lifted up his arm, shooting a pair of blades at him. He ducked under the projectile and it hit a tree behind him, the blades squeezing together and splitting it in two.

X quickly materialized his blue armor, "Who are you and what do you want?!"

The one in orange armor answered him, "I'm Cutman, he's Gutsman, and our master sent us to kill you. Nothing personal."

Gutsman stepped forward, cracking his knuckles, "Actually, you do remind me of a certain little blue shrimp that really got in my gears. I never got to squash him, but I'd bet you would make a decent replacement!"

He threw another punch at X, which sent him flying against a tree. As X stood up, Gutsman threw a big rock at him, but X managed to catch it and through it back at Gutsman, but Cutman shot another pair of blades at the rock, splitting it in half, causing it to fall into the ground, leaving two large dents in the grass.

X shot several blasts out of his blaster, which his Gutsman, who took minimal damage.

Gutsman laughed, "You think those little peas will hurt me!? Try a little harder, squirt!"

X growled formulated a plan in his head. That's when he noticed the hardhat on Gutsman's head and charged his blaster about half-way, shooting out a green blast. It hit Gutsman square in his hardhat, bouncing off and hitting Cutman in the leg, blowing off some of his synthetic skin, exposing several wires that were dripping a bio-chemical that was the reploid equivalent of blood.

Cutman screamed in pain and hobbled on one leg, clutching at his wound, "You'll pay for that, you blue bastard!"

Cutman took the shears off his head and tossed them at X, who swerved his head to the right, barley avoiding decapitation.

X didn't notice the shears loop around, however, and they were closing into the back of his head fast. Right before it chopped off his head, a blue laser came out of nowhere and hit the shears, knocking them to the ground in a smoking heap.

X turned his head and saw his best friend and partner, Zero, standing atop a tree, Z-buster smoking.

Zero jumped down and stood next to X, "Hey, X. Who are these clowns?"

"Dunno. But they said their names where Gutsman and Cutman and their master sent them to kill me."

Gutsman charged at the duo, and they both dashed out of the way.

"X, take that orange guy! I'll handle this brick-head over here!"

"BRICK HEAD!?" screamed Gutsman, lunging at Zero.

Cutman hobbled backwards and shot a barrage of his sharp projectiles at X, who dodged them while charging his buster.

X finally shot the fully charged blast at the orange maverick and hit him square on, blowing his right arm and leg off, bio-chemicals spewing out of his worthless stumps while he attempted to crawl away with his one arm, terror in his eyes.

X heard a deep voiced scream behind him and turned to see Zero chop off Gutsman's arm with his trusty Z-saber.

Before either of them had a chance to finish off their opponents, a giant, purple mech emerged from the ground, it looked like a scorpion with a white skull for a face.

It turned to Zero, who raised his Z-saber.

A german accent came from the machines speaker, "Ah, Zero, it's nice to see you again, my son..."


End file.
